If you can hear me
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: Evan was born deaf and an accident made Cody deaf. What should happen when these two high school boys go to a school both for the hearing and the deaf? They meet some new friends and possible someone they could love.Slash M/M F/F
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 First day **

**A/N Okay so I was watching the show Switched at Birth, anyone know that show. I was inspired to write this by the show. This is a high school fic and slash. I don't know how long this will be but if you like it and want me to continue let me know. The bold italics are the boys speaking in sign language. **

**Cody's POV**

I was trying to get ready for school but my mom kept interrupting asking me if I was okay and making sure I had everything for my new school. My mom wouldn't be nagging me like this if it wasn't for the fact that this school was different. I turned to my mom. I used my hands and signed_** stop**_. Yes I said I used my hands to sign stop. I am deaf, I didn't always used to be. Two years ago I was in a bad car accident and lost my hearing completely. My parents tried everything to get it back but it was no use. I now knew how to sign fluently and my parents were fluent as well. I had been home schooled since my accident but my mom found a school that was for the hearing impaired, also know for deaf people. This school also let people who could hear go there too. It was a well known school and it was only a half an hour away. I was nervous about going to school but I was happy because my best friend Randy was going to the school too. Randy could hear and he refused to let me go to this new school without him going along. My mom signed asking when Randy was going to get here. I smiled. I signed back that he was going to here in ten minutes so she needs to stop bothering me and let me finish getting ready.

Randy opened the door for me _**Randy you don't need to open the door for me. I can do it myself**_ I signed. I glared at Randy before getting inside the car. Randy and I waited in the line to get our schedules. _**Do you think we will have some classes together?**_ I signed to Randy. Randy shrugged signing he didn't know. Randy was a senior in high school and I felt bad for having him here in his last year in high school. I was a sophomore so it would be hard for me to have any classes with Randy. Randy pulled into the school driveway and parked. I got out and took a look at the school. The school had a few buildings and I wasn't sure how I was going to get around _**It's big, too big**_ I nervously signed to Randy. Randy put an arm around my shoulder and we walked into the school. I saw that a lot of the students were walking around and signing to each other. Some of them were talking. I could talk but I wasn't ready to yet. I wanted to feel comfortable with signing and reading lips before I tried talking.

We were next in line and Randy got our schedules for us. I looked at mine and then at Randy's. Randy gave me a smile _**Don't worry Cody, this will give you a chance to make friends.**_Randy signed. _**Okay. I will see you at lunch. Bye Randy.**_ I signed. Randy waved as I walked away. I didn't always want to be with Randy all the time and I needed independence.

I looked at my schedule again. I was still upset that I only had two classes with Randy. If you could actually count Lunch and Study Hall as classes. I walked the hall ways trying to find my Math class. I felt something bump into me and I was knocked down on my ass. I looked up and saw a boy with dread locks and a short boy with dark brown hair standing over me. The dread lock boy reached his hand out to mine. He helped me up and signed his name _**Kofi Kingston.**_The shorter boy signed _**Evan Bourne.**_ I singed that my name was Cody. Kofi and Evan smiled at me and Kofi signed something that I didn't understand. I put my hands up_**I don't sign that good, you need to slow down.**_ I signed to .Kofi nodded and Evan signed if I read lips. _**I'm learning, I just became deaf a couple of years ago.**_I signed. Kofi continued to smile but Evan looked sad. _**Its okay, I'm leaning sign language and to adjust. **_I signed. Evan showed me his schedule and we switched schedules. Evan was in the same grade as me and he even had four classes with me. I looked at Kofi but he was in a grade higher than me. I saw Kofi's mouth move. _**Kofi can hear, he is here because he is my best friend.**_Evan signed**. **_**I have a friend here too that is like Kofi**_I signed. Kofi and Evan smiled _**I have to go to class see you two later**_ Kofi signed. _**Do you want to walk to class together?**_ Evan signed. I nodded.

**John's POV**

I was looking around, and I was lost. I did not know where the hell I was or what I was even doing here. Oh yea I know why. My mom thought it would be a good experience for me to come here. We just moved here so she could be closer to her sister, my aunt and my two cousins. My cousins both went to this school because they were deaf. My mom wanted me to be able to communicate with them. I didn't know sign language and I was hoping that all of the teachers weren't deaf. I looked around trying to see if I could find my history class, lucky for me there was still twenty minutes before any classes started. I saw a boy who was sitting at a table and looked to be looking at a map. Maybe he could help me find my class.

I walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey so do you know where anything is in this place?" I asked. The boy didn't look up but continued to stare at the map. I almost forgot this was a deaf school. I placed a hand on the boys shoulder and he jumped up. The boy looked at me, with a worried look. I gave him a smile. "Can you understand what I'm saying?" I asked. He stared at me some more. I guess not. The boy pointed to his ear and shook his head. He moved his hands around, so he was talking to me in sign language. "Wait, I'm not deaf and I don't do sign language." I said. The boy looked at me some more. I pulled out a notebook and wrote telling him I don't know sign language and I'm not deaf. I also asked him his name. The boy wrote Cody and moved his hands some more. This was going to be tougher than I thought. I looked Cody up and down and he wasn't that bad. He looked cute, with his short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked about maybe a couple years younger than me. Cody tapped the notebook, taking me out of my thoughts. On the paper Cody wanted to know why I was at the school. It took me a few minutes but I wrote down in the notebook. Cody read the notebook and nodded his head. Cody wrote on the notebook asking me my name. I quickly wrote John. Cody smiled and moved his hands around. I stared at Cody and he shook his hands This is how you spell you name follow what I do Cody wrote. I nodded and followed what Cody did.

The next ten minutes I learned how to spell my name in sign language and Cody's name too. I almost forgot I had to go to class. I pointed to the map Cody still had on the table and wrote history class in the notebook. Cody looked around on the map and then pointed to the building to the right of us. I nodded and smiled. Cody showed me the sign for thank you and I signed it to him. I hoped to see Cody around here more.

**Randy's POV **

I looked everywhere but I couldn't find Cody anywhere. I t was lunch time and I wanted to get food and grab a table. Someone was tapping my shoulder and I looked to see a boy smiling at me**. **_**You look lost, can I help you?**_ the boy signed. _**I'm looking for my friend, I cant find him anywhere.**_ I signed. _**What's his name? Maybe I know him.**_ the boy signed. _**He is new but his name is Cody**_ I signed. the boy smiled _**I know him, I met Cody this morning, we just got out of class, you should check the lunch line. My name is Evan.**_ Evan signed. I thanked Evan and walked over to the growing lunch line. I found Cody in the lunch line and stood behind him. _**How was your classes Cody?**_ I signed. _**It was good, I made a new friend already, well two friends I think.**_Cody signed. I was glad that Cody was adjusting to school. He fought his parents about not wanting to go back to school for two years. Finally I had told him that what ever school he went to that I would follow him. Cody was like my little brother, I loved him so much and I wanted him to have a life that was somewhat normal. We got our lunch and found a table. We were joined by three other boys and a girl. "Hey, I'm Jeff, this is Punk, this is Shannon and this is Kelly Kelly." Jeff said. Jeff had colorful hair, Punk lip ring and a nose ring, Shannon had a long Mohawk and Kelly was just a pretty blonde. "Can you understand me?" Jeff asked. "Yea I can, but Cody has a hard time." I told him. Jeff smiled and walked next to Cody. He stood right in front of Cody "My name is Jeff, I want to welcome you to our school." Jeff said and signed at the same time. Cody smiled and looked at me. I shrugged _**I'm Cody, thank you Jeff.**_Cody signed. Jeff pulled out a chair and motioned for everyone to follow.

"So Randy, can you hear or do you just read lips?" Jeff asked. "I can hear, I'm just here for Cody. He is deaf and he just learning sign language and to read lips." I said and tried to sign. I wanted Cody in the conversation and I didn't know if the others could hear or not. Jeff nodded. "I'm deaf but I can talk and read lips. Punk is partially deaf and talks and signs when he wants to. Shannon is deaf and Kelly can hear." Jeff signed and said. _**How do you like this school so far**_Shannon signed to Cody_**I like it, I didn't want to go to school but Randy forced me to**_**.** Cody signed back. "Randy is a good friend to make you come here, you will soon grow to like it." Jeff said. Shannon got up from his chair and sat on Jeff's lap, giving him half his sandwhich. Jeff thanked him with a kiss. Cody looked on _**Boyfriend?**_ Cody signed as if to ask me. _**I don't know, ask them**_ I signed. Cody looked at Jeff and Shannon and signed to them. "Yea Cody, we have been together for almost two years." Jeff signed and said.

I saw Evan walk by and he was now signing to another boy. This boy was muscle and he wore a baseball hat. Cody poked me and pointed to the muscle boy. _**I met him this morning, while I was trying to find my class.**_Cody signed. I nodded. Evan spotted us and was pulling the muscle boy over to us. Jeff saw and smiled. "That's Evan, and I don't know who he is pulling over here." Jeff said and signed. _**His name is John, he can hear but he doesn't know how to sign. He has cousins that go to this school.**_Cody signed. Evan walked up to us. He patted Cody on the shoulders and smiled at him _**Hey Cody**_he signed. The muscle boy looked at me, nodded and smiled._**This is John, he is my cousin but he is not dea**__f_ Evan signed. John turned his gaze at Cody and smiled. "Hey Cody." John said and signed. _**Hi John**_Cody signed. John didn't know sign language but he could sign Cody's name. I thought that was weird. Maybe his cousin taught him the alphabet. I saw flashing lights and a bell ring."Time for class." Jeff said and signed. Everyone got up from the table. Punk, and Kelly left. "Okay, see you around." Jeff pointed at Cody and me "If you need anything let me know." Jeff finished. I nodded. Evan walked over to Cody. _**Ready for Earth Science?**_ Evan signed to Cody. Cody looked to me and I nodded for him to follow Evan to class. I liked Evan, he was being nice to Cody. He was a friend Cody really needed right now.

"So what do you think of this school?" John asked. We were walking to the same gym class. "It's okay, I like how the hearing and the deaf can blend in well together." I said. John nodded "Yea I know what you mean. I have two deaf cousins that go to this school." said John. "Are you here to learn sign language or just to be support for your cousins?" I asked. I just moved here and my mom wanted me to get to know my cousins better so she sent me here instead of the public high school. I just wish I can pick up on this sign language fast." John said. "You will, believe me you will be signing in no time.' I said. "Yea, Cody's already helping me with that." with the mention on Cody's name I look at him "What do you mean?" I asked, pausing in the hallway. "When I met Cody earlier this morning he taught me how to sign his name and mine." John told me. John seemed like a good guy but I didn't know if I wanted him around Cody with out me. He was two years older and I wanted him to hang around someone his own age. Evan sounded like a good friend for Cody. The thought of Evan made me smile. "Okay, well be careful with Cody." I warned. "I will. I'm not going to hurt him or anything." John said. "I know, I care for Cody a lot." I told him. "Is he like your boyfriend?' John asked. I shook my head "No, he's my best friend." I told him. I saw the relief wash over John's face and then I realized it "Wait do you like Cody?" I asked. John blushed and turned away. "Is that a problem?" John asked quietly. "No, like I said just be careful with him. He has been hurt enough." I said. John nodded "I understand. Now lets get to class." John said.

**Jeff's POV **

This has been a very interesting first day back to school. I met a few new students and they seemed pretty cool. I was now waiting for my older brother Matt to pick me and Shannon up from school. In about two months I will be able to get my permit to start driving. Shannon is sitting next to me on the curb with his head on my shoulder _**Matt?**_ he signed. I shrugged my shoulders _**He should be here soon**_ I signed to him. Shannon was born deaf but he knew how to read lips and talk somewhat. He hated trying to talk and sometimes only with me would he read lips. Matt pulled up to us and we got into the car. _**How was school**__?_ Matt signed. "It was good. I met some new people and they were nice" I said and signed. Matt wasn't deaf. "How were your classes today?" I asked. "They were okay." he said. Matt goes to college. I live with Matt because our parents passed away a few years ago. Matt was three years older than me so he took care of me**. **_**Do you want to come to my house**_ I sign to Shannon. He nods "Matt can Shannon come over?" I ask. Matt pulls up to our house _**Yea but his mom wants him home by six. She keeps calling me to complain every time you keep him out late.**_ Matt signs. Shannon and I go into my room and I locked my door. I grin at Shannon before pushing him onto my bed. I straddle his waist _**You want to have some fun?**_ I sign to him. Shannon answered me by pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back and started kissing down his neck.

At five thirty I was walking Shannon back to his house. Matt had to go to work but Shannon only lived two blocks away from my house. I was always happy to spend time with Shannon and I hated to say bye to him. "I will see you tomorrow." I said. Shannon nodded. _**Will you text me later?**_ Shannon signed. I nodded and kissed Shannon. I watched him go into his house and started to walk back to mine.

**A/N Please let me know if anything confuses you and if I should continue. There will be more Superstars and Divas added to this story. It is mainly Evan and Cody though. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Signs **

**Evan's POV**

Kofi was trying to get my attention while I was trying to read _**I'm reading go bother someone else**_I signed and made a face at Kofi. Kofi glared and snatched the book from my hand_**I'm bored lets go spend our free time doing something fun**_ Kofi signed. I shook my head and tried to grab the book from his hand. _**I want to read, I'm tired and don't want to run around**_I signed to him. We were sitting outside in the school court yard and I was trying to relax under a tree and read my book. Kofi threw the book a few feet away. Kofi laughed as I glared at him _**Not funny, now give me my book**_ I signed. Kofi shook his head and ran as I stood up. I was about to grab my book when someone else grabbed it. I looked up to see Randy. Randy handed me the book _**Thank you**_ I signed. I smiled. _**What are you doing?**_ Randy signed. _**I was trying to read but my friend Kofi was trying to get me to hang out with him and he playfully threw my book**_ I signed. _**Can I join you?**_ Randy signed. I nodded and Randy sat down under the tree. I took a look around the court yard watching everyone. Randy caught my attention _**Evan**__**do you know how to talk?**_ This question made me angry _**I can talk but I choose not to**_I signed _**Why?**_ Randy signed. _**There is no reason to talk, I like how I am now.**_I signed to Randy. Randy smiled _**That makes sense, have you ever tried to talk?**_Randy signed. _**Yes, I had speech therapy but I stopped because I don't see a reason to talk. **_Evan signed. _**Okay I guess I can understand that.**_Randy signed. I wasn't in the mood for reading and I wanted to walk around _**Want to take a walk around?**_ I signed. Randy nodded and we started walking around campus. _**Where is Cody?**_ I signed. Randy shrugged and moved his lips and I didn't understand what he was saying. I grabbed his arm _**You need to sign please or look at me when you talk**_ I signed. Randy signed sorry and then signed _**I don't know where Cody is.**_Randy signed.

For my Earth Science class I needed to complete a worksheet with a partner so I turned to Cody who was sitting right next to me _**Be my partner please?**_ I signed to him. Cody nodded and we started on the worksheet. _**How long have you and Randy been friends**__?_ I singed to Cody. _**Since we were little, our parents are friends so we grew up together.**_Cody signed. _**Randy is nice.**_I signed. Cody smiled. _**Yes, Randy may look scary but he is nice. Some people don't get to know him.**_Cody signed. _**I want to get to know him**_ I signed. I didn't know why I just signed that to Cody but I didn't have a chance to think about it now because the teacher interrupted us to say we needed to do our work.

**Cody's POV**

I was coming out of English class and I bumped into someone. This was the second day of school and the second time I bumped into someone. I didn't fall on my ass, I looked to see it was John. John's lips were moving and I couldn't understand what he was saying. I grabbed his arm _**I don't understand what you're saying**_ I signed until I remembered that John didn't know sign language. John smiled like he knew what I was saying. John looked around the hallway and spotted Jeff. John went over to him. Jeff walked backed over to me with John. _**John**__**wants me to translate what he is saying. I can read lips so I can understand what John is saying. **_Jeff signed. _**I'm sorry for bumping into you, and I wanted to know if you want to eat lunch with me.**_ Jeff signed after John stopped talking to him. _**Its okay I should watch where I'm going. Yes I would like to have lunch with you**_ I signed. I thought it was nice for John to ask me to eat with him. English class my last class before lunch. _**Lets go to lunch**_ Jeff signed for John.

The cafeteria was already full and Jeff left us to meet up with his friends. I didn't know how John and I would communicate with out Jeff. I walked over to the line. I put some food on my tray and John followed me to an empty table. _**How was your day?**_ I signed to John. John looked so confused. It was sorta funny to sign without him knowing what I was saying. John pulled out his notebook and showed it to me. I wrote down what I signed. John nodded and wrote good. I shook my head and showed him the sign for good. John repeated it. I also showed him how to ask someone how their day was. I was showing John some more signs when Randy and Evan walked up to our table. John looked to Evan _**How was your day?**_ John signed. Evan looked surprised and signed good. _**Did you teach him how to sign that?**_ Randy asked me. I nodded _**I want John to learn to sign so he can talk with his cousins and with me**__. _I signed to Randy. Evan and John were looking on and the only one that could understand was Evan. _**Thank You**_ Evan signed. John's lips moved and I looked to Randy. _**John said that the sign Evan just did**__**was thank you**__. _ Randy said. _**Can we join you guys?**_ Randy signed and said. _**I wanted to eat outside since its so nice outside.**_Evan signed. _**Okay, then I will eat with you outside and I will see you later Cody.**_Randy signed. Randy ruffled my hair which he knew I hated and quickly walked off with Evan before I could hit him. I smiled at John and wrote, they are going to eat outside. John nodded. The rest of lunch we did our best to try to get to know each other. We would write in John's notebook and I would sign to him what he or I were writing down.

_**Randy, this school doesn't seem so bad.**_I signed to Randy once we were in his car. _**It's**__**only been the second day but I'm happy you feel that way**__. _Randy signed. Randy was driving so we couldn't sign to each other. I waited for a red light to sign _**What is going on**__**between you and Evan?**_ Randy took a moment to get what I was trying to say _**Nothing, why?**_Randy signed. I waited till Randy was in my driveway _**Evan is cute, you should ask him out on a date**_ I signed to Randy. Randy shook his head _**No Cody, Evan is cute but I don't think we would be good together.**_Randy signed. _**Why, is it because Evan is deaf.**_I angrily signed. _**No, I don't care about**__**that, I don't know why**__.__** Maybe you should ask him out. You two will make a good couple**__. _Randy signed. _**Evan is my friend,**__**I like someone else.**_ I signed. _**Is it John, do you like**__**him?**_ Randy signed. I nodded _**I do but I know John can hear and he doesn't know sign**__**language but I still like him.**_I signed. I leaned my head on Randy's shoulder. I didn't know what to do. It was hard to communicate with John but when we did I really liked spending time with him. John liked learning new signs and didn't mind me teaching him. _**I agree that John is nice, and I know that he likes you.**_ Randy signed. Most of the time Randy plays the protective big brother role and it was weird that he wasn't doing it now. _**Do you think he will ask me out?**_ I signed _**He might**_Randy signed. I smiled and got out of the car. _**Thank you for driving me home.**_I signed. _**Don't thank me. You want me to stay**__**for a little while?**_ Randy signed. I nodded and Randy got out of his car.

**Chris Jericho's POV **

I hated lunch. I hated this school. I looked around to see everyone in sitting and talking with each other. I took another bite of my sand which. I saw Jeff walk into the cafeteria with two boys I didn't know. I guess they were new here. This year our school decided to let people that could hear in so that we could learn how to integrate. I wasn't into the whole idea of that. I continued to watch Jeff as his friend Punk and his boyfriend Shannon walked over to him. Shannon wrapped himself around Jeff and Punk stood to the side. I liked to watch people but it went out of my confront zone to speak to any of them. Jeff and his friends were walking over to my table. I was sitting alone and I wanted it to stay that way. I sent Jeff a glare, a warning look but Jeff smiled and walked up to my table. Jeff was the type of person who for the most part was friendly and cheerful. He liked to make friends with anyone and I found him annoying at times. _**Hi Chris, can we**__**sit here?**_ Jeff signed. If I said no Jeff would still sit here so I didn't even bother to answer. Just like I thought Jeff sat at a chair next to me. Shannon sat next to Jeff and Punk sat next to Shannon which was on my other side. _**How are you?**_ Jeff signed. I shrugged my shoulders _**I could be better**_ I signed. _**What's wrong?**_ Shannon signed. Shannon was a smaller version of Jeff, he was like a Jeff in training. _**Nothing, I just hate school.**_I signed to Shannon. _**You hate everything**_ Punk signed. I looked at Punk as his eyes were practically piercing through mine. I don't hate you I thought to myself. _**I don't like what this school became **_I signed _**You don't like that we can be around people that can hear?**_ Jeff signed. _**Yea, we will never be like them but still they try make us like them.**_ I signed. _**I like them, I met two people that could hear and they are nice.**_ Jeff signed. Shannon nodded his head in agreement. There was no point in arguing with him, he didn't get it. Jeff and Shannon gave each other a look then stood up from the table _**We**__**are going to take a walk**__._ Jeff signed. _**Don't get caught this time**_ I signed to Jeff, making Shannon blush. Punk stayed behind and was eating his lunch. Punk looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

_**What are you doing after school?**_ Punk signed to me. _**I don't know, maybe go to my room and act like I care about the world.**_I signed. Punk gave me a questionable look _**Can I come over and join you then?**_ I didn't know what Punk was trying to do and I wasn't sure having him over was a good idea _**Why?**_ I signed. _**I don't have anything to do and I couldn't care less about this world too. It makes sense to join you.**_Punk signed. I rolled my eyes _**Okay, meet at my house at three thirty.**_ I signed before getting up from the table.

**Eve's POV**

I was sitting on the bus waiting for it to leave the school. I hated taking the bus but sometimes I had to. I looked around for my brother Evan and saw him sitting with our cousin John. I felt someone tap me and I turned around. There was a tall blonde girl smiling at me. I could tell by the way she was talking that she wanted to know if she could sit next to me. I was born deaf but I am really good at reading lips. I nodded my head. The blonde sat next to me and smiled. _**I cant hear but I read lips good**_I signed to her. She smiled and signed _**My name is Kelly and I'm learning to sign**_**.** I nodded and signed to Kelly that my name is Eve. _Can you hear?_ I signed to Kelly. Kelly nodded and he mouth moved. "I go to this school because my sister goes here." Kelly pointed to a girl looking to be a few years younger than her and she looked just like her. She was sitting with another girl. _**Your sister looks**__**just like you**_ I signed. Kelly gave me a confused look. "I don't understand that much sign language." Kelly said moving her lips. I understood so I pointed to her and her sister the sign for twin, hoping she new that sign and get it. Kelly shook her head "She is not my twin, she is my sister." Kelly said. I gave up and decided to ask her something different. _**How do you like school.**_"Its okay, it's hard to learn sign language and the signs confuse me." Kelly said. I smiled _**I was born deaf so I thought learning sign language was easy.**_ I signed. Kelly shook her head "It's not so easy for me." she said. I liked talking or signing with Kelly, She was nice and she was cute too. I considered asking her if she wanted to hang out sometime but I wanted to get to know her better.

_**This is my stop, I'll see you later**_I signed. Kelly smiled. _**See you later**_Kelly signed. I got off the bus with Evan and John. _**Who were you sitting with?**_ Evan signed to me. _**Her name is**__**Kelly, she is one of the new people that can hear.**__**Her sister goes to this school.**_ I signed to Evan. John looked at us with the need to know what we were saying. _**John you really**__**need to learn to sign.**_I said to John. John smiled _**I am learning how to sign**_John signed. _**Not fast enough.**_Evan signed before walking into our house. Our mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. _**How was school?**_ My mom signed and said. My mom was deaf but she could talk. I was in the middle of speech therapy but I wasn't ready to talk yet. _**School was good and I'm making new friends**__. _Evan signed. I nodded in agreement "Well school is confusing as hell." John complained. _**You can have**__**Cody help you learn**__**how to sign.**_ Evan signed to John which my mom said out loud. _**Who is Cody?**_ I signed. _**Cody is a friend and John likes him.**_John blushed as my mom translated what Evan just signed. My mom didn't see a problem. "I don't like him like that." John tried saying. I shrugged and went up to my bedroom.

**A/N okay so there have been more Superstars and Divas introduced to this story and there is more to come. If you want to see a certain Superstar or Diva let me know. I had a laugh when I wrote Chris Jericho's part. **

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hanging out **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. I totally forgot about this story. It wont happen again. Okay so here is where the M rating comes into play. Next chapter we have new students! Any guesses to who? Read and review please. **

**Cody's POV**

It was towards the end of day three and it was Friday. I was sitting in history class with Evan. We weren't doing anything just waiting till it was time to leave class. **Do you want to hang out at my house this weekend? **I signed to Evan. Evan nodded **What day Saturday or Sunday?** Evan asked. **Saturday, like around lunch time. My mom can make us some lunch.** I signed. It was time to leave and I wrote down my address and gave it to Evan. Randy was waiting for me by his car. **How was school? **Randy asked. **It was good. I invited Evan over to my house Saturday to hang out.** I signed. Randy nodded and I had an idea. I knew Randy liked Evan but he was just scared to admit it. Randy didn't show his feelings that much, usually only to me. **You can come over too. **I signed. **I might stop by, if I have time** Randy signed. I nodded and Randy started to drive. I hoped Randy showed up so he could hang out with Evan too.

My mom was okay with Evan coming over and she liked that I was making new friends. I was in my room Saturday playing some video games when my mom came in **Evan is here and he brought his cousin John with him. **My mom signed. I don't know why but my heart starting beating fast and I started to feel nervous. I raced downstairs and found Evan and John sitting in the living room. **Hi** I signed. Evan smiled and I and John smiled too. **Hi Cody, what's up?** Evan signed. **Nothing much, I was just playing some video games.** I signed. **Cool, I love playing those. What kind do you have?** Evan asked. I signed to Evan that I would show him the games that I had and I looked at John. He was looking a little lost. I grabbed a notebook and wrote down that we were going to play some video games in my room. John nodded. **John is wondering where Randy is. He wanted to hang with him. **Evan signed to me. I felt weird now because I was so happy that John came over to hang out with me but really he wanted to hang out with Randy. I texted Randy to come over to my house when he had time and he said he was on his way now. **Randy is going to be here soon. **I signed. I saw Johns lips move but couldn't understand what he was saying. **John said that he is happy that Randy is coming over because now he can have someone that could talk and understand him. **Evan signed to me. I glared at John and stormed to my room and slammed my door. I was hurt by what John said.

I felt a dip in my bed and looked up to see John sitting next to where I was laying. **I'm sorry** he signed. I didn't know if John knew why I was upset. John held out the notebook so I could write. I wrote down that he had hurt me by what he said about not understanding me because I couldn't talk. I wanted to know if he liked Randy better than me because Randy could hear and talk. John read over what I said and shook his head. He started writing things down. I took the notebook from him when he was done. John wrote that he didn't mean to upset me and that he was just nervous around me when we couldn't really understand each other. He didn't think Randy was better than me and he only saw Randy as just a friend. John wrote that I was special to him and that he wanted to learn to understand me. He thought by hanging with Randy that he could learn better sign language and get to know the things that I like. I blushed at what John wrote and I wrote to John that if he wanted to get to know me that he should come to me and I could teach him how to communicate with him and that he didn't need to feel nervous when it was just us. John smiled at me when he read what I just wrote him. **Good? **John asked. I nodded my head and signed yes. John hugged me. John looked up towards my door and I saw Randy staring at us. Randy's lips moved and John nodded. I glared at Randy and he laughed. **I asked John if everything was okay and he said it was. Are you okay?** Randy asked. **Yes I will tell you later** I signed. Randy frowned but nodded. Evan was standing next to Randy. **You want to play some video games now?** I asked Evan. **Yes but John knows nothing about them. **Evan signed. John looked confused **Its okay Randy doesn't either. They can just hang together then. **I signed. Evan walked into my room and I handed him a controller. **Cody and Evan are going to play some video games, we can talk and watch them** Randy signed and said. John nodded and sat with Randy on the couch that I had in my room.

**Randy's POV **

I kept looking over at Evan while he was playing the video games with Cody. "Dude are you listening to me?" John asked. 'Yea sorry." I said. "Are you checking out my cousin?" John asked. I looked away "No." I lied. John shook his head "Liar, but its okay. I was doing the same with Cody." John said. I looked at John "What happened with you and Cody?" I asked. "I said some things about liking that fact that you were coming over because you could hear and talk. I didn't realize I hurt Cody's feelings." John told me. I glared at John. "Nice going." I said. "I apologized to Cody and we are going to work on understanding each other." John said. I nodded "Okay just don't going saying that stuff to him. Cody is still getting used to living with the fact that he can't hear. You need to think twice before you talk." I told John. "I will." I saw Evan high five Cody. Cody walked over to us **I beat Evan three times** Cody proudly signed. Evan playfully pushed Cody. **I beat him three times too. **Evan signed. John looked at me **Cody and Evan both beat each other in games. **I signed and said to John. John signed good to both Cody and Evan. John's phone started to ring and he answered it. John left Cody's room for a minute. He came back and asked me to sign while he spoke. **My mom called me and needs me to pick up some groceries for her. She is still at work. **I signed. Cody looked disappointed that John couldn't stay. **I want to help John with food shopping** Cody signed. I shrugged my shoulders "Is it okay if Cody goes with you?" I asked John. "I don't mind. I can bring him back when I'm done. I can leave Evan here if he wants to stay with you." John said. I could see a smirk on his face. Evan was understanding everything **I don't mind hanging with you. **Evan signed to me. I smiled. **Okay, Cody go with John food shopping. John will drop you off at my house and pick up Evan at my house. **I signed and spoke. We all agreed to this plan. I watched Cody go with John into John's car and I had Evan in mine. It was going to be interesting to see how Cody and John were going to get by today.

**You have a big house. **Evan signed. I smiled and showed Evan around my house. My mom was in the kitchen "Hey mom this is a friend of mine, from the new school." I said but I also signed. My mom smiled and walked over to Evan. "It's nice to meet you." My mom said. Evan smiled **Its nice to meet you too. **Evan signed and I spoke. It was nice outside so I took Evan to my backyard to lounge there for a while. I pointed to the swing set and went to sit down but Evan stopped me. Evan pointed to the large tree and we walked over to it, **Can I climb the tree? **Evan asked me. **Yea go ahead but be careful. **I warned Evan. Evan nodded and went to climb the tree. The tree was a large one and Evan sat on one of the branches several feet high. Evan looked down at me **Come join me. **Evan signed. I shook my head **No I'm going to stay on the ground. **I signed smiling. Evan shrugged and continued to climb to another higher branch. I wanted to shout at Evan to be careful, it would be nasty if he fell. Evan looked at me again and again I warned him to be careful. A few minutes later and Evan finally climbed down the tree. I led him to the swing and sat down. Evan sat next to me. Evan kept asking me questions about me and my family. I told him that I live with both my mom and dad and that I have a sister and a brother. **Where are they now? Your sister and brother? **Evan asked me. **They are out hanging with their friends. **I signed back. Evan nodded and I started asking about him and his family. **I live with my mom and dad. I have a twin sister Eve. **Evan signed. "Randy, I brought some drinks and snacks for you and Evan." My mom said carrying out a tray of snacks. My mom smiled and put the tray on the table next to the swing. "Thanks mom for the snacks." I said and signed. Evan signed thank you and my mom smiled. My mom really wanted to learn sign language because she too wanted to communicate with Cody. Cody was like a son to her and I was like one to Cody's mom. I handed Evan a can of soda and some chips. I noticed that Evan had moved closer to me, he was practically touching me. I didn't know whether to move away or to pull Evan closer to me. Evan and I had more conversation until I saw John and Cody walk towards us. Cody looked really happy and I couldn't help but notice the closeness with Cody and John.

**John's POV**

I drove to the grocery store and parked the car. I looked over to Cody and he looked nervous. I grabbed the notebook that Cody brought with him and wrote down asking if he was okay. Cody nodded after reading it. I don't usually go out and I haven't been shopping in awhile. Cody wrote down. I can understand that. Don't be nervous I wrote down before I got out of my car. Cody followed me into the store. I grabbed a cart and pushed it inside the store. My mom had message me telling me exactly what to pick up from the store. The store wasn't that packed and we could easily make our way around. I went to pick out some vegetables. Cody tapped my shoulder and did some kind of sign. He pointed to the carrots in my hand and then did a sign. I repeated the sign for carrots. Cody smiled and we went to pick up some more vegetables. I picked up corn and looked to Cody to see the sign for corn. I repeated the sign. We went to the fruits next and I learned several signs for the different fruits. After we walked down the aisles to grab some more food and to learn more signs. Cody stopped showing me signs half way through our food shopping. What's wrong Cody? I wrote down in the note. I don't want to bother you with the different signs while you trying to shop. Cody wrote. I frowned, your not bothering me, I'm having fun learning the different signs. I want you to teach me. I wrote down. Cody read what I wrote and smiled. He started to push the cart again. I showed him a loaf of bread and he showed me the sign for that.

**Thank you. **Cody signed to me once we were in my car. For what, I wrote down in the notebook. Thank you for letting me come with you and learning new signs, Cody wrote down. I liked learning signs, it was fun, I wrote down. I drove to my house to drop the food off, My mom was waiting in the living room. She was reading. "Hey mom I put the food bags in the kitchen, do you want me to put them away?" I asked my mom. She shook her head "No its okay John." My mom said looking at Cody. "This is Cody. He's a friend from school and also Evan's friend." I told my mom. Cody looked from me to my mom. I felt bad that I couldn't translate for Cody. My mom walked over to Cody and hugged him. She was too friendly at times and Cody looked confused. I handed my mom the notebook "This is what I use to help me talk with Cody." I said to her. My mom nodded. Its nice to meet you Cody. I am John's mom." she wrote down. Cody nodded and wrote down that is was nice to meet her too.

I dropped off Cody at Randy's house as planned. Randy and Evan were sitting in the backyard. They were sitting closely on the swing. Cody was smiling at me and pointed to at them. I nodded, they did look cute together. "Hey" I said interrupting them. Randy pulled away from Evan and looked to us. "Hey how did the shopping go?" Randy said and signed. "It went good, Cody showed me a lot of the signs for the different foods." I said. Randy was signing for Evan and Cody. Evan smiled and signed something, of course I didn't understand what he was saying. "Evan says he is proud that you are learning." Randy told me. Cody signed something to Randy. "Cody is tired so I'm going to take him back to his house." Randy signed and said. "Okay it was nice spending time with you today." I said and Randy signed. Cody smiled and signed something. "Cody says that he will see you Monday at school." Randy told me. I nodded "Have a good rest of your weekend." I said while Randy signed. I left with Evan, to drop him off back to his house.

**Jeff's POV **

I was bored and Matt was at work. I looked over to my clock and it was twelve in the afternoon. I loved to sleep in on the weekends. I wondered what Shannon was doing. He was probably still sleeping. I tried to find my phone so I could message him. I found it buried under the clothes I had on yesterday. It didn't take long for Shannon to respond to my message. He was already awake and was eating food. I asked him if he wanted to come over and spend the rest of the day here. Shannon told me he was going to come over in a few. I deiced I should shower and clean my room. I didn't want Shannon seeing my room a mess. Matt would yell at me if he saw my room a mess when he came back from work. I grabbed some drawing paper and started to draw until Shannon showed up.

**Hi what are you doing?** Shannon asked as we walked into my room. **Nothing bored and really wanting you to come over and keep me company **I signed and said. Shannon nodded and laid next to me in my bed. **My dad is going to visit me tomorrow** Shannon signed. I smiled, Shannon didn't get to spend that much time with his dad. Their parents divorced a few years ago and his dad was always away on business. **That's good.** I signed. I kissed Shannon. Shannon moved on top of me and started kissing my neck. Shannon loved to tease me, he knew that it drove me crazy. Shannon's hands went to my crotch and started to rub me through my jeans that I had on. I pulled Shannon back onto my lips and I pushed his body against mine. Shannon sat up and took off his shirt. **I want you** Shannon signed smirking. I licked my lips and flipped us over. I tossed my shirt off and started unbuttoning my jeans. Shannon took my hands away and started to undue the buttons and unzipped the zipper. I did the same to Shannon's jeans and both our jeans were on the floor with our shirts. I leaned down and started to kiss Shannon. I loved when I had Shannon beneath me and he was like putty when we made out. My hand went into Shannon's boxers and started to stroke his cock. I ran my finger on the tip of his cock. I slid down Shannon's body and yanked his boxers off. I licked the tip of Shannon's cock before I took the whole thing into my mouth. Shannon arched his body up and I held him down by his thighs. I continued to deep throat and I knew Shannon was close to cuming. I took my mouth away and Shannon glared at me. I pushed Shannon over onto his stomach. Shannon laid on his stomach and I pushed his ass up in the air. I poured some lube onto my fingers and on Shannon's hole and pushed in my middle finger. I needed Shannon to be stretched, so I added a second finger. Shannon moved around letting me know that I found his spot. I rubbed at it for awhile until I Shannon leaned back and was glaring at me. He wanted me inside of him already. I lubed up my cock and pushed inside of Shannon. Shannon nodded, letting me know that I could move inside of him. I started off with slow thrust then went faster. I grabbed Shannon's cock and pumped it, trying to match my thrusts. Shannon felt so nice and tight. I was getting close and after a few more thrusts both Shannon and I were cuming. I kissed Shannon's shoulder and slid out of him. I rolled over and went to get a wash cloth to clean us off. I loved when Shannon came over.

**There is going to be new students coming to our school on Monday. **Shannon signed. Shannon was curled up next to me, underneath my blankets. **How do you know? **I asked. **My mom told me. **Shannon signed. Shannon's mom works for the school as an assistant principal. It was weird at first but now Shannon was used to it. His mom hardly bothered him at school. **Do you know what they are like?** I asked. **All I know is that they are all boys but only one of them can hear. **Shannon signed back to me. This was interesting news and I was now looking forward to Monday and hoping to meet these new students.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Monday and Dates**

**A/N Okay here is another update. I'm happy it didn't take me that long. Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming. Reviews motivate me to write more… So more reviews equal more chapters! **

**Cody's POV**

I hoped that John would like what I got him. It seemed like it was taking Randy longer to get to school this morning. **Cody what's wrong?** Randy asked. **Nothing I just want to get to school.** I said. I couldn't get out of Randy's car fast enough. I didn't even wait for Randy to get out before I was inside the school. I found John by his locker. I tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. **Hi Cody. **John signed **Hi John. **I wanted to sign to him that I got him a gift but he wouldn't understand me so I took the gift out of my bag and handed it to John. John smiled as he took it, I even wrapped it. I motioned for John to open it. John unwrapped it and looked at it. John read the cover **Thank you **John signed. I brought John a picture book all about the signs for sign language. It had pictures of the signs and things that they meant. I even high lighted the signs that I mostly use. I hope John would use the book to help him learn. John smiled and hugged me. I rested my head on his chest. John wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head. There was flashing lights signaling that it was time for class.

**Justin's POV**

I didn't want to come here. I wanted to go home and sleep. I held onto my boyfriends hand and squeezed it. Wade turned to face me, causing me to stop walking. **Justin, calm down. We are both going to be okay at this school. I won't let no one hurt you. This school is not like the other one you were at. This school is for people that can't hear.** Wade signed to me. **Yea but there is people here that can hear too. They are not nice people. **I signed to Wade. Wade shook his head. **No these people are here because they care about the ones that cant hear. They understand the deaf people. **signed Wade. I guess Wade was right. Wade could hear and he is a very kind and caring person. I nodded and we continued to walk the hallways of the school. I saw two boys hugging and they looked like they could be dating. I stopped Wade **Wade look at them, maybe they are like us. Maybe they are dating. **I signed. **I don't think it is any of our business love. **Wade signed. We walked away to the school office.

We both got our schedules from the office and we were stopped from going to our first classes by two boys. One had shoulder length colorful hair and the other one had a blonde Mohawk. **Hi I'm Jeff and this is my boyfriend Shannon. **The colorful boy signed pointing to himself and Shannon. "I'm Wade and this is my boyfriend Justin." Wade said and signed. Jeff looked at Wade and Justin and smiled. **Are you new here?** Jeff asked. **Yes. This is our first day. **I signed. **Don't worry you will like this school. **Shannon signed. **Thank you, Justin was worried about coming here, he doesn't have good experience with going to school. **Wade signed. Jeff nodded his head. **I understand me and Shannon faced the same problems. **Jeff signed. I saw flashing lights and it kinda scared me. I held onto Wade. **Its okay Justin, it's just the lights to signal us that its time to go to class. **Jeff signed. I relaxed and let go of Wade. I took out my schedule again to take a look at my first class but it was snatched at of my hand by Jeff. Wade glared at him but Jeff didn't notice. He looked at my schedule, shrugged and passed it to Shannon. Shannon smiled and handed me back my schedule. **You have three classes with me, and our first class is together. I can show you where it is. **Shannon signed. I looked to Wade and he nodded **Go follow Shannon, it okay Justin. Shannon knows this school. I'll see you at lunch.** Wade signed. I still didn't want to go with Shannon. Wade pulled me over a few feet away from Jeff and Shannon. **Justin love, you have to calm down and at least try to adjust to this school. I know it's hard for you but just try for me okay. Shannon doesn't seem all that bad and he is willing to help you. He might want to be friends with you. Do you want to make friends? **Wade asked me. **I do want to make friends but I want to be close to you. **I signed. **I know, I want that too but you need to make friends here too. **Wade signed. I finally gave in and was going to follow Shannon. **Okay but I will see you at lunch right?** I asked. Wade nodded and gently kissed me. **I love you Wade. **I walked over to Jeff and Shannon. I saw Wade signing I love you back as I walked down the halls with Shannon.

Our fist class was English. **How long have you been deaf? **Shannon asked me. **Since I was young. I don't remember much, I was really sick and when I was in the hospital I lost my hearing. **I signed to Shannon. Shannon patted me on the shoulder **I'm sorry. I was born deaf. **Shannon signed. The teacher walked in and Shannon motioned for the teacher to come over to our table. Shannon signed to the teacher and told her I was a new student. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Griffin and she was really nice. She gave me the book we needed for class and asked Shannon if I could copy the notes that I missed, which wasn't much.

Lunch couldn't have came sooner. I was with Shannon and I tried to sign to him that I wanted to find Wade but he was too busy trying to find Jeff. Shannon pointed out Wade to me. He was sitting at a table by himself. I sat down next to him and he looked up. **Hi Justin. **Wade signed. I kissed Wade **I missed you. **I signed. **I missed you too. Have you made any other friends?** Wade asked. I shook my head. I made sure to stay only with Shannon. **Okay, there is plenty of time for that. Lets go get some food. **Wade signed. **Did you make any friends?** I asked Wade when we were sitting down with our food. **I talked to some people, mostly the ones that could hear. They have nicer people here at this school Justin. You shouldn't have any problems at this school. **Wade signed. I really hoped that was going to be true.

**Randy's POV**

I saw Cody and John hugging. I didn't want to interrupt them so I walked passed them to try and see if I could find Evan. I saw him walking with a girl. Evan walked up to me with her. **This is my sister Eve. **Evan signed. **It's nice to meet you, Evan has told me a lot about you. **Eve signed. Evans eyes widened as he blushed. He grabbed Eve and pulled her away. I laughed and walked into my class.

I saw Cody by his locker. I turned him around **Hi Cody, how are you?** I asked. Cody smiled and hugged me. He then started to sign rapidly. **Cody calm down and tell me what's going on. **I signed. **Randy I gave John his gift and he really liked it. **Cody signed. I had no idea what he was talking about and I didn't even know he gave a gift to John. **Cody when did you give John a gift and what kind of gift did you give him. **I asked. **I gave him a picture book all about sign language. I wanted him to learn sign language. He really liked it and said that he was going to learn sign language. **Cody signed proudly. I was happy that Cody was happy. **That's good Cody. I'm happy that John liked his gift. **I signed. Cody hugged me again and I held him there. I was happy that I convinced Cody to come to this school and I new it would do him some good. **What's going on with you and Evan?** Cody asked me. I shook my head **Don't say nothing Randy. I know you like him so you need to ask him on a date. You have been on dates before so you know how to ask someone out. **Cody stated. I smiled down at Cody. Cody was always trying to get me to say how I feel. He was always wanted me to be happy, even after his accident he would worry about me. **Fine you win. I will think about asking Evan out. **I signed. Cody smirked **I always win. **He signed before walking off.

**Ted's POV**

I looked around the hallways trying to find my class. Someone bumped into me. The boy glared at me. **Watch where you are going. **The boy angrily signed to me. I glared at him **You were the one that bumped into me. You should watch where you are going. **I signed. **Fine, I'm late for class. **The boy signed. The boy walked away. I finally found my class and the only seat I saw available was by the one. The boy glared at me as I sat down next to him. After a few more stares **I'm sorry. **The boy finally signed. **I'm sorry that I bumped into you, I was just in a bad mood. **The boy signed. **Why. **I asked. **I didn't want to come to this school. I had to leave my other school and my best friend. **The boy said. **I'm Ted. **I signed. **I'm Mike. **Mike signed. **How come your friend couldn't come with you?** I asked. Mike looked at me confused. **He wasn't allowed to come here, only people that are deaf can come here. **Mike signed. **That's not true. Deaf and the hearing can come to this school. This school only used to be for the deaf and now hearing people can come here to so they can be with their friends or if they have family that go here. **I signed to Mike. **I didn't know that but thank you for telling me. **Mike signed to me. **Do you think that your friend will come to this school? **I asked. Mike shrugged and the teacher walked into our room, wanting our attention.

I looked around the cafeteria trying to find somewhere to sit. Again someone bumped into me. What is with people at this school. I looked up to see a boy smiling at me. He had colorful lengthy hair. The boy signed sorry and offered his hand to help me up. **Do you have anyone to sit with? **The boy asked. I shook my head and he smiled. **I'm Jeff, if you want you can sit with me and my friends. **Jeff offered. I followed Jeff to a table where three other boys were sitting. I recognized Shannon and Jeff signed to me that the other two boys were Punk and Chris Jericho. Punk was nice and Chris had some attitude issues. I got some food and brought it back to the table. I tried to follow the conversations that were going on. I became bored so I looked around the cafeteria, trying to figure out how this school worked out with the deaf and the hearing. My eyes went over to see two boys sitting at a table alone. **Who are those boys?** I asked Jeff. **That's Cody and Randy. They both are new to this school to. This is their second week here. **Jeff signed. They both looked like they were having a good time, enjoying themselves. Cody sat close to Randy and Randy had an arm wrapped around Cody. **Are they dating? **I asked Jeff. Jeff shook his head. **No but they are really close friends. Cody is deaf and Randy came to this school because he wanted to support Cody. Randy can hear. **Jeff signed to me. I thought that was really nice of Randy to support Cody and follow him here. Cody noticed me staring at them and he pointed it out to Randy who sent a glare my way. I looked away to Jeff. **Don't worry, Randy's not that bad, just protective of Cody. **Jeff signed.

I sat in algebra class waiting for class to start. I saw Randy walk into class and walked in my direction. **Is this seat take?** Randy asked me staring at the seat next to me. I shook my head and Randy sat down. **I'm Ted, your Randy right?** I asked. **Yea and who told you? **Randy asked. **Jeff told me during lunch. I'm sorry about staring at you and Cody. **I apologized. **It's okay. You were just curious. **Randy signed. Jeff was right. Randy wasn't bad once you talked to him. I hope that I could become friends with both Randy and Cody.

**Evan's POV**

I was in my room reading and Eve walked in. **What's up?** I asked her. **Randy is downstairs, he was asking for you. **Eve signed. I think I had a shocked expression on my face because she started laughing. **It's not funny. **I signed to Eve. **You really like him don't you?** Eve asked. **Yes, I don't know what to do. I don't know him. **I signed. **Get to know him. He might ask you out then you can get to know him. Don't be scared. **Eve signed before leaving my room. I didn't want to keep Randy waiting so I followed Eve out. Randy was standing by the door. **Hi. **I signed. **Hi Evan, what are you doing?** Randy asked me. **I was in my room reading. **I signed. **Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe get something to eat? **Randy asked. Is Randy asking me out on a date? I thought to myself. **Okay, I haven't ate dinner yet. I'm going to go tell my mom. **I signed to Randy. I found my mom in the living room with Eve. **Mom I'm going to get something to eat with Randy. **I signed. **Like a date? **Eve asked. I shrugged **I don't know. Randy just asked me if I wanted to get something to eat with him. He didn't say it was a date.** I signed. **He doesn't have to say it is a date Evan. **Eve signed. **Okay, Evan go with Randy, just don't stay out late.** My mom signed. **Okay. **I signed. I walked back to Randy. **My mom was okay with me going with you. **I signed. We walked to Randy's car. I never saw Randy's car before and it looked nice.

We finally agreed to eat at McDonalds. Randy helped me order my food and we sat in a booth in the back so we wouldn't be disturbed. **Sometimes it bothers me that I can't order for myself when I go to restaurants or fast food places. **I signed to Randy. **I can understand that. It bothers Cody too. **Randy signed. I knew Cody was on a date with John tonight. He promised to text me after the date. **Are you okay with Cody going on a date with John tonight?** I asked. **Yea, I trust John he is a good guy and I think its time for Cody to start dating. I don't want him to think just because he cant hear that prevents him from dating. **Randy signed to me. Randy was really thoughtful and he cared for Cody a lot. He is proactive but loving at the same time. **What book were you reading?** Randy asking me, changing the subject. **I was reading a mystery book. Those are my favorite kinds of books to read. **I signed. Randy and I chatted about different books, school and sports. Randy looked intimidating when I first met him but it was really easy communicate with him. Our food was gone and we headed back to Randy's car.

Randy and I sat in his car outside my house. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to get out. **Thanks for getting food with me. **Randy signed. **Thanks for inviting me. **I signed. All of a sudden Randy leaned over my set and our faces were practically touching. I knew that Randy wanted to kiss me and he did just that. His lips touched mine and we kissed. It was a slow and gentle kiss. **Good night. **Randy signed breaking the kiss. **Good night. **I signed. I got out of Randy's car and watched as he drove away. Once I was inside I saw Eve standing there. **He kissed me. **I signed to her. Eve freaked and followed me to my room begging for answers and more explanation.

**John's POV**

I looked around the cafeteria for Cody. I saw Randy "Hey man, do you know where Cody is?" I asked him. "He's probably in the library studying for a test." Randy said. "Why are you looking for him?" Randy asked. "I wanted to ask him something." I said. "I wanted to ask him on a date." I said, I couldn't help but feel nervous telling Cody's best friend that I wanted to ask Cody out. "Are you sure about that?" Randy asked me. "Do you have a problem?' I asked. "No, I just don't want you to hurt Cody. He never dated anyone before." Randy said. "I would never hurt Cody. I don't have that much experience with dating either. Look Randy, I like Cody and I want to see if we could give us a try." I told Randy. "Okay, but please don't hurt Cody." Randy said. It was the way that Randy said it that made me realize that Randy was really close to Cody. I smiled "I know." I said before walking to the library.

Cody was sitting on one of the couches with his note book. I sat next to Cody and he looked at me. Hi he signed smiled. I smiled and signed hi. Cody handed me the notebook so I could write what I wanted but I shook my head. Cody looked confused **Cody will you go out with me on a date? **I signed. Yea, I signed it and it took me an hour to learn how to sign that. Cody stared at me and I thought maybe for a second that I signed it wrong. **Yes **Cody signed. Cody signed something else and I didn't understand that. I should of studied more. Cody wrote something in his notebook and handed it to me. Yes I want to go out with you. I can't believe you learned how to sign that. Cody wrote. I wanted to learn how to sign it so you would be impressed. Are you impressed? I asked writing it down in the notebook. Cody nodded and I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Cody blushed and I smiled. When do you want to go on the date? I wrote down. Cody moved his hand in a sign then wrote down Friday. I was going to have to learn the days of the week. So Cody wanted to go on a date Friday night so that meant I had two days to learn more signs. I wanted to be able to communicate with him. Okay we can go on the date Friday night. I can pick you up at six. I wrote down. Cody agreed and we were going to go out to eat and some ice cream.

After school I decided to go over Evans house. I found Evan in his room playing video games. He paused when he saw me walk into his room. **Hi, can I ask you something. **I signed. I learned that during study hall. Evan nodded. I pulled out some paper and wrote down asking him if he could teach me some signs because I had a date with Cody Friday night. Evan nodded. He wrote down that we could start now and then go over signs after school for the next two days. I showed Evan the book that Cody gave me and he showed me how to properly sign some of Cody's most used signs.

It was Friday night and I was on my way to Cody's house for our date. I hoped these past two days of studying sign language was going to pay off. I rang the doorbell at Cody's house and his mom answered. "Hello John, Cody will be downstairs in a second." Cody's mom said. I felt awkward with his mom waiting for Cody to meet me at the door. When I saw Cody he looked amazing and it took me a minute to take my eyes off of him so we could leave. Cody's mom stopped us. "John, Cody has to be home by ten." his mom said and signed. Cody signed something to his mom and walked out of the house. "Anything I should know?" I asked. Cody's mom shook her head and I followed Cody out the door. **Where are we eating?** Cody asked. I was able to understand that because I figured that would be one of the things Cody would ask me. **Outback Steak House. **I signed. I started the car. We got to Outback and we were immediately brought to our table. It was a booth, quietly at the back. Cody looked around nervously as we sat across from each other. **Are you okay?** I asked. Cody nodded and handed me a menu. I looked at the menu and I knew what I wanted to order. **Do you know what you want to eat? **I asked Cody. Cody pointed to the meal that he wanted. **Can you order for me?** Cody asked. I nodded and a waitress came up to us. "Hello my name is Janet. What can I get you two?" The waitress said. "Hello. I would like to order the steak with mashed potatoes and corn." I told her. The waitress nodded "Okay, what about you?" Janet asked looking at Cody. "He's going to have the same thing, but with green beans." I told her. Janet wrote it down and took off. **Thank you. **Cody signed. **You're welcome. **I signed. As we waited for our food to arrive, I tried my best to sign with Cody about things like school, what we liked to do and video games. I didn't have a notebook this time so I had to really try to remember what I learned and what Evan taught me. Our food finally arrived and we ate. There wasn't much discussion. When we were finished I asked for the check. "Do you guys want some dessert?" Janet asked. I shook my head. Cody wanted us to eat ice cream at this shop he loved so much. "No thanks." I told her. Janet smiled at the both of us before handing me the check. I took out my wallet and pulled some money out. Cody looked on **I pay for dinner. **I signed to Cody. Cody nodded and I left the money on the table.

Cody directed me to the ice cream shop. **It's the best ice cream in the world. **Cody signed. I looked up at the menu and tried to decide what I wanted. Cody seemed to already know what he wanted. He was telling the girl who worked at the counter. I was surprised to see that he was signing to her and she was understanding him. The girl looked at me. I looked to Cody **Is she deaf?** I asked him. "No, I can hear." the girl told me. "Okay, so you could understand what Cody wanted?" I asked. "Yea, I've known Cody since his accident and he and his family always come here. I learned the signs that Cody does when he wants to order. I don't think it's fair if he has someone always ordering for him" the girl told me. 'That's nice of you." I said. "Thanks, by the way I'm Layla." Layla said giving Cody his banana split sundae. Cody's sundae looked really good and it made me want one too. "I'll have what Cody is having." I told Layla. "Okay, why don't you and Cody sit at a table and I will bring you your sundae." Layla said. Cody led me to a table. Cody started eating his sundae **Is it good? **I asked him. **Yes, what did you order?** Cody asked me. I pointed to his sundae; I didn't know the sign for banana split sundae. **This is my favorite thing to get. **Cody signed. Layla brought over my sundae "Enjoy." Layla said. I took a spoonful of my sundae and it was really good. The sundaes were finished quickly. **That was really good, thank you for bringing me here. **I signed. Cody beamed. Cody walked up to the counter and gave some money to Layla. **I pay for dessert. **Cody signed. I kissed his cheek and watched him blush. I wished that this date wouldn't have to end, but it was almost ten.

I took Cody's hand in mine as I drove us back to his house. I parked in front of his house. I leaned over and brushed my lips over Cody's. I kissed Cody and trailed my tongue over his lips, asking for entrance. We kissed for a few more seconds before I broke it. I looked for a reaction from Cody but I saw none. Cody looked out the window. **Cody what are you thinking about?** I asked. **You and the kiss, it was my first kiss. **Cody signed back. I leaned in and kissed Cody again. **Second kiss **I signed. Cody smiled and I quickly pecked his cheek. **Goodnight. **I signed. **Goodnight. **Cody signed before getting out of my car. I watched Cody walk up to his house and go inside.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

If you can hear me

Chapter 5

Cody's POV

I took out my cell phone once I was in my room. I had to text Evan about my date with John

Cody- Hey Evan you awake?

Evan- Yea, how was ur date with John?

Cody- It was great! and he kissed me!

Evan- Nice! So Randy and I went to get food tonight… he kissed me.

Cody- WHAT!

Evan- Yea, we were sitting in his car after he dropped me off and he kissed me before I left his car.

Cody- I knew it! Randy likes you Ev, just give him a chance

Evan- I like him too, but it scares me cuz I don't know much about dating

Cody- Its okay, Randy will help you out with that, well gotta sleep now.

Evan- Okay text me if you want to hang this weekend. night

Cody- Night Ev and I will

I put my phone on my night table and changed into some sleeping clothes. I don't know if I would be able to sleep tonight. I had the date and Johns kisses on my mind.

Someone was shaking me. When I opened my eyes I saw my mom standing over me, signing to me, Cody, Randy's here.

Okay tell him to come up. I signed.

I rubbed my eyes, stretching. It was eleven and I couldn't believe I slept so late; I was usually the first one awake on the weekends. Randy walked into my room and looked questioningly at me.

I just woke up I signed to him.

Randy nodded and sat on my bed. Randy pulled me into a hug. How did last night go? Randy asked me.

I smiled It was good. I signed.

Anything happen? Randy asked. I think Randy wanted to know if John kissed me. I was going to be honest with him because I always told Randy the truth.

John kissed me when he brought me back to my house. I signed.

Randy nodded in approval. I know about your date with Evan last night. I signed to Randy.

It wasn't a date. We just went to get food, I was bored because you weren't around. Randy signed.

I shook my head. If it wasn't a date why did you kiss him? I asked.

Randy glared at me How do you know that I kissed him? Randy asked.

I didn't know why Randy was angry. Did he not like the date or the kiss? Evan seemed happy. Evan messaged me last night. He wanted to know how my date went with John and then he told me what happened with you and him He said that you asked him to get some food then you kissed him in your car. Did you not like the date? I asked.

I didn't think it was a date but I guess it was. I did like it and I kissed Evan because I like him. Randy admitted.

Then go out with him. Evan will be good for you Randy, you have to stop always worrying about me. I signed to Randy.

I looked to my phone and I saw a message from John, He wanted to know what I was doing today. Randy tried looking over my shoulder.

Its John, he wants to know what I am doing today. I signed.

Okay, what are you going to tell him? Randy asked.

I didn't know what I was doing today. Randy was over and I wanted to spend time with him but I really wanted to spend time with John too. I shrugged my shoulders.

Text him back, and tell him to come over. Randy signed.

And ask to bring Evan I signed grinning. Randy smiled.

Randy let me know that John and Evan were here. John smiled and signed hi. I saw Randy walk up to Evan. They stood there and then Evan turned to me.

Video games? He asked. I smiled, I was about to go upstairs and John pulled me back.

No video games, we are going out. John signed to me, I was confused.

I turned to Randy.

I want to go to the mall. I want us to go to the mall. John signed.

I shook my head. I didn't like going to malls, not after my accident.

I started signing to John refusing to go, but John held my hands down and turned to Randy for some help.

After Cody's accident he doesn't like going out where there is going to be a lot of people there. He doesn't like the mall, it makes him nervous. Randy signed while he spoke.

John pulled me into a hug and looked at me, signing, I'm sorry Cody, I didn't know. We can stay here and play video games if you want. I smiled at him. He was getting really good at signing in such a short time.

It's okay John, we can go to the mall. I signed. I had to learn to face my fears some time.

Cody are you sure? Randy asked me.

Yes. I signed.

Can we go too? Evan asked.

Yea we should all go. John signed.

I got into John's car with him. This was going to be the first time in a few years that I have been in a mall.

Eve's POV

It was Saturday and that meant for me that I could do anything I wanted. That meant spending the day at the mall. Mom can you drop me off at the mall? I asked my her.

My mom nodded and I went to my room to get ready.

Where are you going? Evan asked me.

I'm going to the mall, want to come? I asked.

Evan shook his head. He hated going to the mall with me because he always had to carry my bags.

Okay, are you going to see Randy today? I asked.

Evan shrugged I don't know, I was thinking on going to hang with Cody. He signed.

Okay well have fun with Cody. I replied.

I saw Kelly sitting at a bench talking on her cell phone. I didn't know if I should walk up to her because I didn't want to interrupt on the phone. Before I could think about anything else Kelly was putting her cell phone away and she spotted me.

She waved me over and I walked over to her. "Hey" she said.

Hi, Are you here by yourself? I asked her.

"Yea, I wanted to do some shopping." Kelly told me.

I smiled and showed her the bags of stuff I already brought. I was getting hungry, Do you want to get some food with me? I asked.

Kelly nodded and we walked to the food court. I couldn't help but stare at Kelly. She was a tall blonde and really cute. Kelly would look at me and smile. I was eating tacos while Kelly was eating a burger and fries.

How is school going for you? I asked Kelly.

School is good. I like it at the school, I get to learn how to sign more better. Kelly signed.

We finished eating and I asked, Do you want to do more shopping? Kelly nodded and we were off to shop for some makeup.

John's POV

I walked into the mall with Cody, Evan and Randy. The mall didn't seem too packed with people and we started walking towards the stores.

I noticed that Cody and Evan walked a head of us signing away. Randy was keeping a close eye on them.

"You don't have to worry about him you know." I told Randy.

"I used to think that, before his accident." Randy quietly said, I didn't know much about Cody's accident

"Randy it's not your fault what happened to Cody. Cody is learning to live as normal as possible." I said.

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but be protective of him. I know I have to give him some space." Randy told me.

"You did a good job when you let me take him out last night." I said. Randy nodded and then we were both being pulled into a store.

I looked around and saw it was a video game store. I rolled my eyes and Cody was smiling.

"Cody can get carried away with video games." Randy told me. Cody looked on curiously. I just smiled at him and walked away.

Cody handed me a bag, Open it. He signed.

I opened the bag and saw a video game. It was a racing car video game called grand theft auto. I know you like cars and you drive fast so this is a good game for you. Cody signed.

I pulled Cody to me Thank you I signed. I gave Cody a quick kiss. I do not drive fast. I signed.

Yes you do. Evan signed passing by with Randy. Randy laughed and walked away with Evan.

I walked around some more with Cody. We went to some clothes stores, and sneaker shops. I want to get some lunch now. Cody signed to me. I nodded and walked with Cody to the food court.

We found Evan and Randy at Barnes and Noble book store. I figured that was where Evan was going to drag Randy too eventually.

Evan and Randy were curled up on one of the couches in the back of the bookstore. Evan was reading a book as Randy looked on.

"Hey guys." I said. Randy looked up and tapped Evan to let him know that we were standing there.

Are you ready to leave? Cody asked Randy and Evan. They both nodded and got up from the couch. Evan showed Cody the book.

Evan signed something I didn't understand. "They will be right back. They want us to meet them at the counter in the front of the store." Randy told me.

Cody and Evan walked off as Randy asked me, "So how was spending time with Cody?"

"It was good, I love when I can spend time with Cody." I let John know.

"How was your time with Evan? You looked cozy with him on the couch." I said grinning.

Randy glared at me but it faded. "It was good, I like Evan." Randy said.

We saw Evan and Cody walk up to us and they had their hands full with books, Evan was holding three books and Cody had a few comic books. I took Cody's comics from him Can I buy these for you? I asked him.

Cody nodded and looked on with Evan as Randy paid for Evans books too. Why did you pay for our books? Evan asked me and John.

We wanted to Randy signed.

Randy's POV

I waited for Cody to get out of his house. We were going to be late for school if he didn't hurry up. I finally saw Cody walk out of his house and to my car. What took you so long? I asked.

I'm sorry, my mom was bugging me about eating breakfast, but I wasn't that hungry. Cody signed.

Cody looked tired but I decided not to say anything. It's okay. I signed.

Once at school I tried to look for Evan. I saw his sister Eve, but not him. I was going to go and ask Eve where Evan could be but then I saw John and walked up.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Randy. Nothing, just waiting till class starts." John said.

"Do you know where Evan is?" I asked.

"He's home. He's sick." John told me.

"Really? Is he okay?" I asked worried.

"I think it's just a cold or something." John said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

It was lunch time and I looked around for Cody. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Ted, he looked worried.

Hi, Randy right? Ted asked.

I nodded. I wanted to tell you that your friend Cody is at the nurse's office. He is not feeling good and I told him I would find you. Ted signed to me.

What happened? I asked.

He almost passed out in the hallway. I was walking to class and running late. I saw him in the hallway trying to walk to class. I asked him what was wrong and he said he didn't feel good and almost passed out. Ted told me.

Can you show me where the nurse's office is? I asked him. Ted nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria.

I saw Cody in the nurse's office laying down on one of the beds, his eyes closed. I walked right over to him.

What are you doing here? The nurse, Mrs. Wilson, asked me.

"I'm here for my friend Cody, what's wrong with him?" I asked her aloud.

"Your friend Cody, has a high fever and needs to go home." The nurse told me.

I nodded, telling her, "I can take him home, his parents are working."

"Okay that is alright with me. Let Cody know and I will sign you two out for the rest of the day." Mrs. Wilson said.

What's wrong with Cody? Ted asked me.

Cody has a high fever and needs to go home. We are both going to leave school. I signed.

Okay, will you let Cody know that I hope he feels better soon? Ted asked.

Yes, Thank you for bringing him here. I signed.

It was no problem. Ted signed.

Ted left the nurses office and I went to wake Cody up. He turned to look at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. Lets get you home Cody, your sick and don't need to be in school. I signed to him.

I helped him up and Mrs. Wilson let us know that we could leave now. I drove Cody home and took him to his bedroom. Cody threw up a couple of times before he decided to he wanted to take a nap. I called his mom and let her know that he went home sick and that he would be okay till she gets home.

Randy, how is Evan feeling? Cody asked me while he was laying in his bed.

He is sick too. I signed. I was thinking that maybe Evan got Cody sick during the weekend since they always spend time together. I wasn't blaming Evan for Cody being sick. I wanted to go see how Evan was doing. I'm going to see how Evan is doing. I want you to get better and get some sleep. I signed to Cody. He smiled and nodded.

I rang the door bell hoping that someone would answer the door. The door was answered by Evans mom. Hi Mrs. Bourne I was wondering if Evan can have visitors? I asked nervously.

Evan's mom smiled and let me inside, informing me that Evan was in his room, but I could go and see him for a little while. I walked into Evans room and he was reading. Evan looked up and smiled at me.

John told me you were sick. How are you feeling? I asked.

I'm not feeling so good, but I will be okay. I have a fever and have been throwing up since last night. Evan signed.

Cody is sick too, he had to go home early from school because he almost passed out in the hallway. I signed.

Evans eyes widened and he reached for his phone. I stopped him. Cody needs to rest and so do you. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I'm going to let you rest. I signed, I kissing Evans forehead.

Thank you for coming over. Evan signed.

I nodded, Feel better soon and I will text you later. I signed.

I felt better after seeing Evan, Cody was home resting and so was Evan. I drove back to my house. "

Punk's POV

I was over at Chris's house again. We have been hanging out for the past couple of weeks. Well, it was more like me saying I was going to come over and Chris just agreeing.

I was sitting in his room and we were doing nothing. Lets do something. I signed to him.

Chris glared at me. He always glared at people. I didn't even know why I liked him half the time. I think it was just for his looks. We are doing something. Chris signed and said.

I hated to sign most of the time. I also hated a lot of things, but Chris knew I didn't hate him. "Sitting around doing nothing is not doing something." I said and signed.

Then tell me what we should do then. Chris signed to me.

I smirked and walked over to where Chris was sitting on his bed.

I stood in between his legs and stared at him. I leaned down and kissed him. Chris kissed me back then pushed me away.

What are you doing? He asked me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the bed.

I had Chris pinned underneath me and I was sitting on his hips. I grinded down on him and he let out a moan. I leaned down and kissed him. I pried his lips apart with my tongue and explored his mouth using my tongue. I kissed down his jaw line to his neck.

Chris flipped us and he was now on top, his dominate side coming out. Chris tugged at my shirt, wanting it to come off as he took off his own shirt. He pinched one of my nipples and nipped at the other one. I managed to take my jeans off as he kissed me hard.

Chris reached for something from his table next to his bed. I saw that it was lube and smirked at him. He poured some lube on his finger and pushed them inside of me. I groaned and pulled him down for a kiss. He pumped his fingers in and out of me. I felt Chris remove his fingers lined his cock up and thrusted in. He waited till I was ready before moving. Chris moved inside of me at a fast pace and I reached down to stroke my cock.

Chris pushed my hand away and grabbed my cock. He pumped it to the same pace that he was thrusting in and out of me. I was getting close and I needed to cum. Chris increased his hand movement on my cock and I cam all over his hand. A few thrusts later Chris came.

I laid next to Chris and he had his back to me. I turned him over. "What's wrong with you." I asked.

He pretended not to hear me. What is wrong with you, why are you acting like this? I asked.

"You are what's wrong." Chris told me. That confused me, What the hell was Chris talking about? Chris grabbed my neck and crushed his lips to mine.

I don't understand. I signed, not being able to speak.

"You made me like you, you made this happen" Chris said, pointing to our naked bodies.

I did not force you to sleep with me. I like you too. What is so bad about liking me? I asked.

"Nothing, I don't do relationships is all." Chris said.

"Well, maybe you need to try." I said. Chris stared at me and I moved closer to him, our bodies were touching.

"I'm willing to try, but don't get your hopes up." Chris told me. I took it as a yes and kissed him.

Okay like it or not please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kissing and grounding **

**A/N Here's another update. I have started on another new story called Adopted. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Evan's POV**

I was feeling better so I decided to go back to school today. I had my mom drop me off at school. I wanted to surprise Randy seeing that he didn't know I was coming back to school. I saw Randy at his locker. He didn't see me walking over to him so when I taped him on the shoulder he jumped a little. I laughed

**I'm sorry** I signed.

**Evan what are you doing here? Are you feeling better? **Randy signed.

I nodded **My mom drove me to school. I wanted to surprise you. **I signed.

**I'm happy you are feeling better. **Randy signed.

**How is Cody? **I signed.

**He should be around here somewhere **Randy signed.

John walked right up to us and he started talking with Randy. I couldn't really understand what he was saying. I glared at John.

**Sorry Evan. I was just asking about Cody. **John signed.

**Its okay, I was just asking about Cody too. **I signed.

The bell was going off so I had to go to class. Cody was already in class

**Hey Evan, I see your feeling better. **

**Yea I had my mom drive me to school, I surprised Randy. **I signed.

**John was surprised to see me at school too. I hated being sick. **Cody signed.

**Yea me too, I thought I was going to get my family sick. I'm happy to feel better. **I signed.

I wanted to go hang out at Cody's but Randy stopped me at my locker saying that he needed to talk to me. He wanted to drive me home from school. I guess I would have to meet up with Cody later. I met Randy at his car and he drove us to my house

**Can I come in for a minute? **Randy asked. I nodded and Randy followed me into my house. No one was home so we sat down in the living room. I sat on the couch and Randy sat down next to me.

**What did you want to talk about Randy? **I signed. Randy looked me right in my eyes and I waited for him to sign something to me. I touched his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts.

**Evan would you go out with me this Friday? **Randy asked. I was shocked. I liked Randy and I knew he liked me too because he kissed me last week. Cody had told me that Randy really liked me because he had brought me books when we took the trip to the mall. I never really had been on a date before.

**Okay **I finally signed. Randy smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on my mouth. Randy slowly kissed me and his tongue licked my lips trying to open my mouth. I opened my mouth and Randy's tongue started to play with mine. I finally broke the kiss and blushed.

Randy grinned before placing a quick kiss on my lips and then getting up from the couch. Randy had to leave and I walked him to the door.

An hour later I messaged Cody and he was going to come over. My parents didn't mind because they liked when I made new friends.

**I have something to tell you **I signed to Cody once we were in my room.

**What? **Cody asked. Cody was setting up the game system.

**Randy asked me out on a date for Friday night. **I signed. Cody smiled and handed me a controller

**I knew he was going to ask you out. Randy always talks about you. **Cody signed.

**Really? John talks about you too. He tries to play cool but I know he really likes you. **I signed.

**Are you nervous about your date? **Cody asked.

I nodded **Yea, I don't know what I'm going to do. **I signed.

**You have two days to get ready don't worry lets play video games for now. **Cody signed.

Friday night was here and I was waiting for Randy to pick me up.

**Evan you need to relax. **Eve signed. She was sitting on the couch with me while I stared at the door.

**I am relaxed I'm just nervous this is my first date. **I signed.

**Yea but its not going to help if you are nervous. **Eve signed. I saw from the window that Randy pulled up in front of my house. I walked out and to his car. Randy smiled as I got into his car. I didn't know where Randy was taking me. Randy finally stopped driving once we were in front of a restaurant.

The restaurant was small and quiet. We were seated to the back for more privacy. A waitress came over to our table. She talked with Randy and Randy would sign. I signed to Randy my drink and order. The waitress was very understanding in waiting patiently for our orders.

**Thank you for bringing me here. **I signed to Randy. We were waiting for our food.

**I thought you might like it here. The people that work here are nice. **Randy signed. I looked around the restaurant and hardly anyone was around us and they weren't paying attention to us. I was nervous that people would look at us when we were signing to each other. The food was put on the table for us and we ended our conversation to pay attention to the food.

**Are you ready for dessert? **Randy signed.

I nodded **Do you want to share a piece of cheesecake? **I signed. Randy ordered the cheesecake

**How did you like the food? **Randy signed.

**It was really good. I really liked that I could get to know you better. **I signed.

Randy nodded **Me too, that's why I asked you out. I like you. **Randy signed.

I was wondering when Randy was going to finally admit that. I couldn't help but blush and Randy reached over to run his hand on my cheek. The desert came and Randy pulled away. He smiled at me as we both started to dig into the cheesecake.

I didn't want this date to end but it was getting late. Randy was driving me back to my house. I really had a good time with Randy. Randy stopped at my house and I was just about to get out of his car when I was pulled closer to Randy. Randy kissed me. It was a gentle but deep kiss.

**Good night and I'll message you this weekend. **Randy signed to me. I got out of the car and walked to my house. I looked backed and saw Randy driving away.

**John's POV**

I was trying to find Randy. I wanted to ask him something. Cody was back at school from being out for a few days. I finally found Randy by the gym.

"Hey Randy." I said.

"Hey John, what's up?" Randy asked.

"I was wondering if I could drive Cody home from school today." I said.

"Okay, can I ask why?" Randy asked. Randy always drove Cody to and from school.

"Well I wanted to you know hang with him." I mumbled.

"Yea okay, I need to talk to Evan anyways. Be careful with him." Randy warned.

"Okay I know. What are you going to talk to Evan about?" I asked.

"If you want to know, I plan on asking him out." Randy said.

"Okay, but be careful with him. I'm giving you the same warning you gave me." I said.

"I understand and Evan is safe with me." Randy told me.

"Okay." I said before walking to my class. I knew I could trust Randy with Evan.

Cody was at his locker. **Your coming with me after school **I tried to signed.

Cody looked confused. **I am going to drive you home from school. **I signed.

**Where's Randy? He always drives me home. **Cody signed.

**I told him I wanted to drive you home, is that okay? **I asked.

Cody smiled and nodded. He followed me out of the school building.

**You want to come over to my house for awhile? **I asked.

**Okay but I have to let my mom know. **Cody signed. Cody messaged his mom. I drove us to my house. My mom was baking some cookies with Eve. Eve loved spending time at my house with my mom. She was her favorite aunt. I took Cody to my room. Cody hesitated and I pulled him over to my bed. I kissed Cody. Cody was sitting on my lap and I slid my hand under his shirt to run my hand up and down his chest. Cody stopped kissing me and moved off my lap.

**Cody what's wrong? **I signed.

**I'm sorry John, I was just not expecting your hand in my shirt. **Cody signed.

**No I should be sorry, I should have asked if I could touch you. I'm sorry Cody. **I signed.

Cody walked over and sat back down on my lap **its okay John. **he signed. We started kissing again, and I made sure to keep my hands to myself.

It was Friday night and I was bored as hell. Shit I needed to find something to do. Randy and Evan were on their date. I decided it would be a good time to see if Cody wanted to come over for a while. Cody didn't seem bothered by what had happened yesterday. I messaged him and asked him if he wanted to come over. Cody replied that his mom would drop him off in twenty minutes. I fixed up my room so it wouldn't look like a disaster.

**Hey John. **Cody signed.

**Hey Cody. **I signed.

**How are you? **I signed

**Good, I'm happy that you wanted to hang out tonight, I was bored. **Cody signed.

**Me too. **I signed.

Cody walked over to me and I kissed his cheek. Cody pointed to his lips and I got the hint. I placed a kiss on Cody's lips. I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue into Cody's mouth. I pulled Cody to my bed and he sat next to me as we continued to kiss. I gently pushed Cody down on the bed as my lips attached to his neck. I sucked and nipped at his neck. Cody moaned and my hand slid down to his jeans. I rubbed the outside of his jeans. I wasn't sure if I should be touching Cody like this but by the way sounds of his moaning he liked what I was doing to him. I managed to unzip his pants and pull them down.

**Are you okay? **I signed. Cody nodded and I pulled him into a kiss. I left small kisses down his neck, his chest and stomach.

I looked up to see Cody looking down at me. I tugged on his boxers. I was hopping that he would get the hint. Cody just looked on and I leaned down to kiss his covered cock. I licked up his cock and placed a kiss on his stomach. Cody pushed my head down farther letting me know that it was okay for me to continue. I took Cody's boxers off and I looked at Cody's cock. It was hard and leaked pre cum. I kissed both of Cody's thighs before kissing his cock. I twirled my tongue around the tip of Cody's cock, licking up his pre cum. Cody tasted good and I wanted to taste more of him. My mouth went down farther on Cody's cock, taking him deep in my mouth. Cody arched his hips up and I held them down. I cupped Cody's balls in my hand and rolled the around in my hand. Cody gripped the sheets and I knew he was close. I looked up at him and nodded. I hummed around his cock and he came seconds later. I watched as Cody relaxed his body and his breathing.

I was laying besides Cody and Cody turned to me

**Can I try? **Cody asked. I didn't know what he meant by that. Cody's hands traveled down to my jeans and rubbed me like I had done to him. Now I knew what he meant. I nodded and Cody lowered his body between my legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He pulled down both my pants and my boxers. Cody looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I guided his head down with my hand. Cody kissed up and down my cock. He took my cock slowly into his mouth. He started to suck and I was close. Damn Cody knew how to give a blow job. I had to stop myself from forcing my cock all the way down Cody's throat. I was getting so close and soon I came and watched as Cody swallowed my cum.

I had Cody laying besides me and I lifted his head to look at me

**I love you Cody. **I signed. Cody stared at me and didn't make any movements of signing anything back. Maybe it was the wrong time to admit that but I really felt like that.

**Cody are you okay? **I signed.

**Yes but John I really like you but I don't know right now if I love you. Are you mad at me? **Cody signed. I shook my head

**Take your time and when you are ready to say it back then you tell me. **I signed.

Cody smiled and cuddled close to me. I hoped that what I said wouldn't scare Cody off.

**Chris's POV **

Where the hell was he. I was waiting for Punk and he was no where to be found. I told him to meet me by my car. I finally saw him walking out of the school.

**Where were you? **I said and signed.

**Sorry Chris, I was trying to find my math notebook. **Punk signed. I glared and Punk leaned in to kiss me.

**Its okay just don't keep me waiting anymore. **I signed. Punk rolled his eyes and I drove out of the school parking lot.

**My house or yours? **Punk asked.

**Yours. **I signed.

Punk pushed me onto his bed once the door was closed. He straddled my legs and started to grind down on my hardening cock. I held his hips down and started thrusting up wards. Punk pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. I pinched his nipples and Punk threw his head back. His hands went to my belt and unbuckled my pants. I flipped us over and tugged my pants off. Punk had his own pants and boxers off and was stroking his cock. I licked my lips. I pushed Punks hand aside and pumped his cock.

"You like that, you want more?" I asked. I knew Punk was reading my lips. Punk nodded and I pulled off my boxers.

"Suck first." I said. I laid down as Punk lowered his head down to my cock. He began to suck the head of it and I grabbed his head, tugging at it for him to stop teasing me. I pulled Punk up to me and he handed me the lube. Punk sunk down onto my cock. He started bouncing up and down and I held onto his hips. I thrusted up meeting his bounces. I gripped Punks cock and pumped it hard. I was close and I could feel Punk tightning around me. I held Punk down as I thrusted quickly into him. We both came almost at the same time. Punk collapsed on top of me and that's where he was going to stay till be both recovered.

**I want to go to the mall this weekend. **Punk signed.

**Okay go to the mall **I signed

**No I want you to go with me. **Punk signed.

**I do not want to go. **I signed. Punk gripped my cock and started to stroke it.

**Okay fine I will go with you, now suck me. **I signed. Punk smirked before putting his mouth on my cock.

I picked up Punk from his house and we were on our way to the mall. I hated malls but Punk loved to go, even if it was just to watch the people shop. He found it relaxing to sit on a bench and watch people walk by. It took me ten minutes to find a parking spot. Saturdays was one of the busiest days for the mall. Punk apparently was really happy to be going to the mall today because he nearly ran into the mall. I hated crowed places but Punk didn't seem to mind at all. I guess being with him made it easier for me.

I followed Punk around as we walked around the stores.

**I want to get more jewelry for my piercings. **Punk signed to me.

**You have a lot of that but if you want we can go into Spencers. **I said and signed.

Punk spent a lot of time in Spencers looking at the different jewelry for his different piercings. I was in the section where they had the sexual stuff. I was looking for stuff that would be good for both Punk and I. I grabbed some things and walked up to the counter. They guy at the counter curiously looked at me then at the stuff he was ringing up. I glared at him.

I bought some ice cream for myself and Punk. We sat on the bench eating while Punk showed me what he got from Spencers. I let him take a peak inside my bag and he smirked.

**I know you were going to buy something like that. **he signed.

"**Yea well you should come over soon so we could try them out."** I said.

**I will come over tonight after dinner, you can pick me up. **Punk signed.

**Fine be ready by eight. **I signed.

People walked by staring at us while we signed to each other. I glared at them while Punk gave them the finger. We hung around the mall for another hour before I drove Punk home.

**Randy's POV**

I was in my room watching T.V. when my door swung open.

"John what the hell, don't you know how to knock." I said.

"Sorry man, I just needed to talk to you." John told me. John sat down in my desk chair. He looked troubled.

John what's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you before you heard from someone else." John said.

"John what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well something happened between me and Cody." said John,

"What happened to Cody? What did you do?" I asked getting up from my bed and standing in front of John.

"Relax Randy, it wasn't anything bad. I just didn't want you to freak when Cody told you. You two are really close and I know he would have probably told you." John said.

I backed away from John, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Okay tell me what you two did."

"Well we were in my room hanging out and we started making out and then.."

"Did you two have sex?" I asked interrupting John.

John shook his head "Not exactly, it was more like oral." John said.

"Okay, well I'm glad that you told me." I said.

"So you're not mad?" John asked

"No, I think you are good for Cody, just don't screw it up." I said.

"I wont, I like Cody a lot and since I met him he has taught me a lot." John told me.

I smiled "Yea Cody is a special person. He always teaching me something, sometimes I think he knows me more than I know myself." I said.

"Randy, did you two ever date? I mean you can tell me." John asked.

I shook my head "Never, we were always close ever since we met when we were kids. He's like a younger brother to me and I don't think I could ever see us dating." I told John.

"Okay." John said. John left a little while later.

I was woken up from a nap I was taking and there stood Evan.

**Sorry for waking you up. **Evan signed.

**It's okay Evan. **I signed sitting up. Evan sat next to me on my bed.

**John dropped me off because I wanted to see you. **Evan signed.

**Okay. **I signed. Evan leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly my door swung open

"Oh I'm sorry." said my sister Becky. I glared at her, she was still standing there. She smiled at Evan

"You must me Evan, Randy talks about you a lot." she said. Evan looked to me, he couldn't understand.

**Sorry Evan, this is my sister Becky. **I signed.

Evan smiled at Becky and waved hi.

"**Becky Evan cant hear, I have to sign." **I said and signed. Becky nodded and wanted me to translate something to Evan.

**Hi Evan. it was nice meeting and sorry for bursting in like I did. **I signed.

"**Is there something you wanted Becky?" **I said and signed.

"**Mom wanted me to tell you that she wants you to clean out the garage." **Becky said and I signed.

"**Okay, tell her I will do it in a few minutes and thanks for telling me." **I said and signed.

Becky left and I turned to Evan. **I'm sorry. I wanted to spend some time with you. **I signed.

**It's okay. Can I help you clean the garage out? **Evan signed.

**You don't have to help Evan. It's my job to. **I signed.

Evan pulled my hand to stand up. **I want to help you and we can still hang out together. **Evan signed.

The garage was a mess and I was happy to have Evan helping me with it. My mom had came in to give us some sodas. We were working for two hours and I needed a break. I found an old beach chair and sat down. Evan looked at me.

**I need a break. **I signed. I kissed Evan.

"This doesn't look like cleaning up." Becky said giggling. Evan turned his head away and tried to pull away from me. I held him close to me. I glared at Becky.

"Relax I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help but I see that your almost done so I will leave you guys alone." Becky said.

Becky went back inside **Becky wanted to know if we needed any help but she sees that we are almost done so she went into the house. **I signed.

**Okay, do you want to get something to eat after this? **Evan signed. I nodded, food sounded good.

**Thank you for helping me clean the garage. **I signed.

Evan and I were eating burgers and fries that my mom brought back for us.

**Your welcome, I'm happy to help you. **Evan signed.

I leaned over and kissed Evan's lips. My mom walked into the kitchen.  
>"Randy sweetie please tell Evan that I said thank you for helping me clean the garage." my mom said.<p>

**My mom said thank you for helping me clean out the garage. **I signed to Evan. Evan smiled and signed your welcome to my mom. We finished our food and I didn't know if Evan had to be home soon.

**Do you want me to drop you off at your house? **I asked.

Evan nodded. Evan followed me to my car.

**Justin's POV**

This was my third week here at this school. Wade was right, I really liked this school. I was starting to hang out more with Shannon. Wade and I were sitting in the cafeteria eating with Jeff and Shannon. Shannon sat on Jeff's lap even though there was a seat right next to Jeff. Jeff told us that Shannon really never sits in his own seat for lunch.

**Justin come with me real quick. I want to introduce you to some new people. Wade can come too. **Shannon signed.

We followed Shannon over to the table where Evan, Cody, Randy and John were sitting at.

They all looked up when we stood by their table. **"This is Justin and Wade."** Jeff said and signed. Cody, Evan and John smiled at me while Randy looked confused.

"This is their third week here." Jeff said. Cody grabbed my hand and pulled me in the seat that was next to his.

**Cody that wasn't nice to pull Justin. **Randy scolded. Cody shrugged and turned to me

**Justin, Wade how do you like the school so far? **Cody signed.

**I like it **I signed. Wade nodded in agreement.

**Justin, Are you a sophomore? I see you in some of my classes **Evan signed.

**Yes I am a sophomore and Wade is a junior. **I signed.

**That's why I brought you over to this table. Cody and Evan are in the same grade as us. **Shannon said.

**We should hang out some time. Do you like to play video games? **Cody asked me. I nodded, I went crazy over them.

**Great maybe you can come over to my house or Evans and we can play some video games. **Cody signed. I liked the sound of that. I spent a few more minute mostly talking to Cody and Evan while Wade talked with John and Randy.

**Wade is it okay that I make friends with Cody and Evan? **I signed. Wade was walking me to my class after lunch.

**Justin love, you don't need to ask me. Cody and Evan are good boys just like. Shannon. If you want to hang out with them, you should do that. **Wade signed to me. I leaned up to kiss Wade. **Thank you. **I signed before walking into my class.

Shannon was sitting on the stairs outside the school building. He didn't look too happy. I walked up to him.

**What's wrong? **I asked.

**Jeff is grounded so Matt picked him up right after school and I can't even see him. **Shannon signed.

**I'm sorry that you can't see Jeff, do you have a ride home? **I signed.

Shannon shook his head **No my mom is working so I have to take the bus. **

**I can ask if Wade can drive you home. I don't like the bus. **I signed.

I saw that Wade was driving up right in front of the school and I followed Justin to his car. I was already asking Wade if he could drive Shannon home.

**Yea I could give you a ride home, just tell me where you live. **Wade signed.

Shannon gave directions to his house and he drove him home.

**Are you making any friends? **I signed.

Wade nodded **Yes I made a few. **Wade signed.

**Are they in the same grade as you?** I signed.

Wade and I were in his room. We were working on our homework.

**Yea, I have some classes with them. **Wade signed.

**You should invite them to sit with us at lunch. **I suggested.

**Okay maybe I will do that. Are you almost done with your homework? **Wade signed.

I nodded and finished my last math question. I put my books back in my bag. Wade kissed me. I kissed back and we both winded up laying in Wades bed making out.

**Cody's POV**

I was sleeping in my room when I felt the vibrations of my phone. I think I slept on it. It was a message from John.

**Hey Baby, are you awake?**

I smiled, I liked that John called me baby but it also felt weird. Today was Sunday which meant it was still the weekend. I saw John Friday night. I hit the reply button

Cody : **Hey, yea I'm awake. **

John : **You want to hang out today, we could go to the mall or hang out at one of our houses.**

Cody : **Yea we could hang out, I don't feel like going to the mall maybe you could come over to my house**

John : **Okay. You want me to come over in like an hour?**

Cody : **Make it two **

John : **Okay see you then baby. **

I smiled to myself as I got out of my bed. I went into my bathroom to shower. I liked spending time with John. Friday night was special for us. We were hanging in his room and making out. John was the first boy I ever made out with. Then before I knew it John had my pants down and was giving me a blow job. John made me feel so good that I gave him one too. I also didn't forget him saying that he loved me. I couldn't say it back but I told John to give me time to say it back. John more than agreed and was okay with that.

John was in my room and we were going over new signs that John didn't know yet. John was a fast learner.

**You learn fast. **I signed.

**You are the one that told me that learning sign language was going to be easy. **John signed.

**You are a great teacher. **John signed.

I smiled and we continued with sign language. After awhile John was getting bored. I moved closer to John and kissed him. John deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. We kissed for awhile. John was on top of me and was kissing my neck. John stopped and got off of me. I looked at John and John looked at the door. My mom was standing there. John was trying to apologize and I was nervous. My mom left the room

**What did my mom say? **I asked.

**I told her I was sorry and she said that she never wanted to walk in on us kissing or doing other things again. I told her I was sorry again and she left. **John signed to me.

I nodded **I'm sorry that my mom walked in on us. I'm not allowed to lock my door. **I signed.

**Its okay. I should get back home, my mom needs help with some cleaning. **John signed.

**Okay, text me later. **I signed. John quickly kissed me before leaving my room.

I hoped that Randy was home. I really needed to talk to him. Randy's mom opened the door for me. She pointed to upstairs letting me know that Randy was in his room.

I knocked on the door before I opened the door.

**Hey Randy. **I signed. Randy was laying on his bed watching T.V.

**Hey Cody. Come lay with me. **Randy signed.

I laid next to Randy and he put the words on the T.V. so I could read what was happening. I turned to Randy and began to sign.

**Randy something happened between me and John Friday night. **

**I know Cody, John came over and told me what you two did. **Randy signed. My eyes widened and I blushed.

**Yea well he told me that he loved me. **Cody signed.

**Really what did you say back?** I asked.

**I told him that I liked him but I don't know if I loved him. **I signed.

**What did John say? **Randy asked.

**He said that he understood and that he would wait until I was ready to say it back. **I signed. John really was understanding. I was nervous when he told me that he loved me because no one else besides my family and Randy ever said that to me. Randy wrapped his arm around me and my head laid on his chest. Randy tapped me to get my attention

**It sounds like John really does care about you but this is your first relationship so I think you should take it slow. **

I nodded **I know. I am going to take it slow. Thank you Randy, I can always come tell you anything. **I signed.

**Cody you don't have to thank me and you can always come and talk to me about anything. **Randy signed. I smiled and Randy kissed my forehead.

Randy drove me to school today and he wanted to know if John was going to drive me home.

**I don't know. You always drive me home. **I signed to Randy.

**John is allowed to drive you home too. **Randy signed.

I walked to my locker and John was waiting for me. Randy signed to me saying he would see me at lunch. We were working on being more separation and me being independent during school. I walked over to my locker. John grinned at me and leaned in giving me a quick kiss.

**Hey **John signed. I couldn't help but feel shy when John kissed me in the hallways.

**Hey **I signed.

**Can I walk you to class? **John asked. John grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to my class.

Evan tapped me. **What's wrong with you? **

**John kissed me twice in the hallways. It felt weird. **I signed. We were sitting in class waiting for class to start.

**Yea I know how that feels. When Randy kissed me I felt weird too. I think maybe because it was our fist kisses. **Evan signed.

**It felt weird when he kissed me in the hallway. I never been kissed in front of people. **I signed.

Evan nodded his head **Yea I know how you feel. I guess it would feel weird if Randy kissed me in the hallways. **

**I spoke to Randy last night about what happened with John. He wasn't upset but then I told him that John said he loved me. ** I signed to Evan.

**Wait John told you that he loves you, wow. What did you say? **Evan asked.

The teacher interrupted us and scolded us for not paying attention. I quickly signed to Evan that we can chat later.

Lunch time was here and I was starving. Evan walked with me to the cafeteria.

**Hey Cody. **Ted signed.

**Hey Ted. **I signed.

**How are you? Ted asked. **

Every time I saw Ted in the hallways he would ask me how I was doing. I think I scared him when he had to bring me to the nurses office for almost passing out on him.

**I am good. I was just about to have lunch with my friends, do you want to eat with us? **I asked.

Ted smiled and followed me and Evan to the table that already had Randy and John there.

**This is Ted, you remember him right Randy? ** I asked.

**Yes, I remember. **Randy signed.

**Ted is going to eat lunch with us today. **

Jeff walked over to our table. **Hey, What's up? **

**Nothing we are eating. **I signed.

Jeff smiled and lifted his sleeves off and showed us some tattoos he had on his arms. There were pretty cool. **Did Matt go crazy? **I signed.

**Yea he even grounded me but Shannon got me out of it. **Jeff signed. Randy was telling John about Jeff's tattoos and his brother going crazy over it. Jeff pointed to Ted **Who's this? **He asked.

**This is Ted, he helped me last week when I was sick and almost passed out. **I signed.

**Okay, well I hope your feeling better Cody, I heard that Evan was sick too. **Jeff signed.

Shannon walked up to Jeff and Jeff wrapped his arms around him. They really did make a cute couple. I felt John put his hand on my thigh. I looked over to him and smiled. Jeff said bye and walked away with Shannon. I looked around the cafeteria and saw other couples eating lunch together. There were boy girl, boy, boy and girl, girl couples.

Lunch ended and I wanted to talk to John. I had gym but I could skip that class today. I pulled on John's hand **Skip class with me, I want to talk to you. **I signed.

**Okay lets go to the track and we could walk around. **John signed.

**John I like when you kiss me, I like it a lot but it felt really weird when you kissed me in the hallways. **I signed. We were on the track just walking around.

**I understand, you don't like public affection. I won't kiss you during school. **John signed to me.

**John why is it that you always understand me? **I asked. John stopped walking and looked around the track. There was no one around and he pulled me close to him.

**Its because we are meant to be together Cody. We only known each other for a little while but I love you. It does not take that long for someone to fall in love with someone else, especially if they are meant to be together. **John signed. I was stunned not only by what he said but by how much John was signing to me. I felt weird again but this time it was a good feeling. I think maybe I was starting to feel something more for John.

**John, I think I love you too. I don't know. **I signed to John.

**Take your time, you don't have to say it right away. **John signed.

**I know but I feel something in my heart that feels good, I feel it when I'm around you and I think it might me love. **I signed.

**It is Cody, that's what love feels like. Cody I love you and I hate when we are apart. **John signed. I hugged John and this time I was the one to lean in for a kiss.

School was over for the day. I looked from Randy's car to John's car. Randy was at the bus with Evan. It looked like he was trying to get Evan to go with him instead of taking the bus. John walked over to me.

**Let me drive you home. **John signed. I looked again at Randy's car

**Please **John signed. I gave in and walked over to John's car with him. Randy saw me walking with John and he was walking with Evan to his car. John dropped me off at my house. He kissed me before I left his car.

**Shannon's POV**

Stupid Jeff, he just had to get himself grounded. Jeff went and got a tattoo and Matt freaked out on him. He grounded Jeff for a week and this was only the beginning of the week. I really did miss Jeff. We were never apart for too long, not even when we were just friends. It had been two days since I seen Jeff. It was Sunday and I was bored. Maybe I could go to Matt's house and convince him to un ground Jeff. I walked into my living room.

**What's wrong Shannon?** my mom signed to me.

**Jeff is grounded because he got some tattoos and Matt freaked out. **I signed.

**That's not good. Don't you think about getting any tattoos anytime soon. **My mom signed.

**I know mom, I'm going to go over and talk to Matt and see if I can un ground Jeff. **I signed.

Matt answered the door **Shannon you know that Jeff is grounded. **Matt signed.

Jeff was standing by the staircase and I waved to him. Jeff smiled. I pouted at Matt. **Please un ground Jeff, I know what Jeff did was wrong but I really miss him and two days is long enough. **I signed. Matt was really thinking about it and finally he gave in. Matt never can stand the pouts that I give him when I want something.

**Okay, Jeff is un grounded but only because I was getting tired of having Jeff bug me about not seeing you. **

Jeff led me to his bedroom and he pushed me back against his door. He kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I submitted to him and let him control me. Jeff kissed me to his bed and I fell on the bed with him on top. Jeff pulled his shirt off and I got to see the tattoos. I traced them with my fingers. Jeff leaned down and started to kiss my neck. His hands went to my pants, unbuckling them and pulling them down. Jeff pulled down my boxers and gave a soft kiss to the head of my cock. I squirmed before sitting up, and grabbing Jeff's mouth for a kiss.

I had Jeff's pants off in seconds and I grasp his cock in my hands. I was stroking him and he was trying to get me to suck him off. I licked my lips and licked the head of his cock. Jeff me up by my hair and glared at me, I smirked and took his cock into my mouth. I sucked on Jeff's cock causing Jeff to buck his hips up. I held him down as I took more of his cock into my mouth. Jeff pushed me gently, motioning me to lay down. He moved on top of me and attached his lips to mine. Jeff rubbed his finger at my hole and slowly pushed it in. He pumped his fingers, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Jeff I need you." I moaned.

Jeff removed his fingers and I felt Jeff push his cock into me. Jeff thrusted in and out of me. I was flipped on top of Jeff. I bounced on Jeff's cock as he started to trust up. I grabbed my cock and stroked it fast. Soon we were both ready to cum. I could tell that Jeff was ready to cum and Jeff thirsted hard into me. I came all over my hand and his stomach. Jeff came seconds later. I collapsed on Jeff's chest.

**Thank you for talking to Matt for me. **Jeff signed.

**I missed you but I have to agree with Matt. You should have talked to Matt before getting the tattoos, He is your older brother and he is responsible for you. **I signed.

**I know Shannon, I just thought Matt would think the tattoos are cool and wouldn't yell at me. I'm sorry that I got grounded. **Jeff signed. I kissed Jeff.

**Don't get grounded again. **I signed.

**I make no promises. **Jeff signed before pulling me closer to him. We laid there kissing till Matt walked in. Jeff pulled the covers over us.

**Shannon your mom wants you home. **Matt signed. Matt left the room and Jeff started laughing.

**It's not funny. **I signed glaring at him. Jeff kissed my lips and handed me my clothes.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


End file.
